


First Kiss

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tried his hardest not to have feelings for Sam. Really, he did.</p><p>But Sam just always had to ask all those damned questions. The older Sam got, the harder it was for Dean to press back the thoughts in his mind.</p><p>One day while watching TV on the couch, Sam blurted out, "Sarah's sister said you were the best kisser in school. 's it true?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ( I don't own SPN or the boys. I love them though. Comments very much appreciated! )

Dean tried his hardest not to have feelings for Sam. Really, he did.  
But Sam just always had to ask all those damned questions. The older Sam got, the harder it was for Dean to press back the thoughts in his mind.

One day while watching TV on the couch, Sam blurted out, "Sarah's sister said you were the best kisser in school. 's it true?"

Needless to say, the question caught Dean way the hell offguard. He sputtered around the neck of a beer bottle (Dad wasn't home, and what he didn't know couldn't hurt 'im). After gaining his composure, he leaned back with a smirk at his little brother. "Of course it is. I'm Dean Winchester," he said proudly.

Sam thought about this for a moment, his cheeks going the slightest shade of red. "I-I've never kissed a girl before."

Dean reached over to ruffle his hair. Cute kid. "You'll get there, Sammy. You're only fourteen."

"Yeah...I guess." The disappointment in Sam's voice was unmistakable. Dean was unsure where Sam was going with this line of questioning. He turned back toward the TV, watching batman kick some bank-robbing ass. He continued drinking his beer, trying to get the afternoon back to normal.

Ten minutes later, Sam still sat quietly beside Dean. Dean glanced over at Sam who was openly staring at him, fingers playing with the pillow on his lap.

Dean sighed, hanging his head for a second. Grinning up at Sam, he playfuly pushed at his shoulder. "C'mon, Sam. Cheer up. Ya got years to have your first kiss."

Sam glanced away quickly, shaking his head furiously. "No. No, I want it to be with--with someone special," he mumbled out almsot too quickly for Dean to understand. He continued, "I don't just want it to be some girl at some school that it gonna be in the rear view mirror in a few weeks and it won't be special and I'll probably never see her again and--and--"

"Sam," Dean interrupted, watching the tears well up in Sam's eyes, his chest heaving with sobs. "Sam, hey," he said, placing both hands on Sam's shoulders. Steadying him--grounding him. He motioned for Sam to look at him but Sam wouldn't--kept staring down at the pillow that he was wringing apart with his hands. "It's okay, Sam," Dean said softly, pulling Sam to his chest.

Sam sucked in a shaky breath, shaking his head. "No, it's never gonna be okay...because I--I want it to be with someone I love. It has to be special Dean, I _need_ it to be...And and I don't even know how I would do it, see? And I just...I don't know..." he trailed off into Dean's shirt as Dean rubbed small circles into Sam's back with his fingers. "Just--you wouldn't understand, Dean. I care about you, y'know? And- and you're kind of all I have..." he stopped short, a sob shaking his body.

A pang of emotion hit Dean square in the chest and he shut his eyes tightly. _Oh._

Dean pulled back to look Sam in the eyes. Those eyes--those glossy, beautiful eyes that he just couldn't lie to--couldn't ever pull away from. Never. 

Leaning forward, Dean pressed his forehead to Sam's and he literally _felt_ Sam's breath catch. He was glad Sam couldn't hear his heart thrumming against his chest like a jackhammer. "Sam," he said quietly. "Sammy, I'll teach you. Just--just once," he heard himself say--words coming from so deep inside that he couldn't hold them in. 

"Wha- really?" Sam choked out. Sam tried to pull back from Dean, to look at him probably--make sure he wasn't messing around with him. But Dean held Sam in place.

"Yeah. Just. Here. Close your eyes," Dean said slowly, waiting till he knew Sam's eyes were closed. He watched Sam's face, pink cheeked and waiting. He felt his stomach flip, kinda like what those girls called butterflies when he kissed them. Leaning forward, Dean tilted his head carefully to the side and paused before contact, taking a breath in. He smelled soap and cinnamon and a little bit of gun oil and just something completely _Sam._

Before Dean could even think about the best way to move, his body decided for him. And suddenly his lips were on Sam's--Sam's sweet mouth, so soft and warm. He closed his eyes and felt Sam's bottom lip tremble just slightly, so he pulled it into his mouth, smiling. 

And there they were, lives forever changed--with only Batman and the bank robber as witnesses.


End file.
